Taylor County, Texas
show eternal vigilance in an exhibit at the Taylor County Courthouse]] Taylor County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 126,555. It is included in the Abilene, Texas Metropolitan Statistical Area. Its county seat is Abilene, Texas . Taylor is named for Edward Taylor, George Taylor, and James Taylor, three brothers who died at the Battle of the Alamo. Taylor County is considered part of West Texas, but on the state map, it appears in a more central, than western, location. History Timeline *Among first inhabitants were the Penteka. *1849 Capt. Randolph Marcy, U. S. Army engineer passes through scouting out West Texas to California routes. *1858 The Texas legislature establishes Taylor County from Bexar and Travis counties. The county is named for Alamo defenders Edward, James, and George Taylor. Butterfield Overland Mail establishes the Mountain Pass Station at Merkel, in continual use until 1861. *1872 First cattlemen venture into present Taylor County. *1878 Taylor County is organized. Buffalo Gap is named county seat. *1880 Texas & Pacific Railroad signs an agreement to run tracks through the future city of Abilene. *1881 Abilene is established and named after Abilene, Kansas. *1883 Abilene becomes the county seat. Wagon train of ten Baptist families arrives in the county. *1890 Abilene Board of Trade is organized.There are 587 farms and ranches in the county. *1891 Hardin-Simmons University is established as Abilene Baptist College by the Sweetwater Baptist Association. *1897 Lytle Lake is created. *1904 State Epileptic Colony opens in Abilene. *1906 Abilene Christian University opens its doors as Childers Classical Institute. *1924 Hendricks Medical Center opens in Abilene as West Texas Baptist Sanitarium. West Texas Historical Association is chartered in Abilene. *1926 The first senior class of McMurry University graduates. *1929 Oil is discovered in the county. *1933 Abilene donates land for use by the Civilian Conservation Corps. *1942 Dyess Air Force Base is established as Abilene AFB. It is named in honor of Texas native and Bataan Death March survivor Lieutenant Colonel William Dyess. *1950 The Abilene Philharmonic Orchestra is created, with Jay Dietzer as the first conductor. *1956 Buffalo Gap Historic Village opens. *1998 The Ranch Horse Association of America is formed in Abilene. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 919 square miles (2,381 km²), of which 916 square miles (2,371 km²) is land and 4 square miles (9 km²) (0.39%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 20 * U.S. Highway 83 * U.S. Highway 84 * U.S. Highway 277 * State Highway 36 Adjacent counties *Jones County (north) *Callahan County (east) *Coleman County (southeast) *Runnels County (south) *Nolan County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 126,555 people, 47,274 households, and 32,524 families residing in the county. The population density was 138 people per square mile (53/km²). There were 52,056 housing units at an average density of 57 per square mile (22/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 80.61% White, 6.73% Black or African American, 0.58% Native American, 1.25% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 8.35% from other races, and 2.42% from two or more races. 17.64% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 47,274 households out of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.80% were married couples living together, 11.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 25.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 13.80% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 19.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 94.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,035, and the median income for a family was $40,859. Males had a median income of $28,964 versus $21,021 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,176. About 10.40% of families and 14.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.60% of those under age 18 and 9.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Abilene *Buffalo Gap *Caps *Impact *Lawn *Merkel *Ovalo *Potosi *Trent *Tuscola *Tye *View *Wylie See also *Abilene State Park, recreational facility *Horse Hollow Wind Energy Center, the world's largest wind farm *Gary D. McCaleb, former mayor of Abilene *National Register of Historic Places listings in Taylor County, Texas *Charles Perry, incoming 2011 member of the Texas House of Representatives from Lubbock, was born in Taylor County in 1962. References External links *Taylor County Official Site *Central Appraisal District of Taylor County * * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Taylor County, Texas Category:Established in 1858 Category:Abilene metropolitan area